


The Dark Devourer

by ArtemisPrime226



Series: K2 Collection [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Cults, Eldritch Gods - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Satanic Symbols, Wow, anyway, hope this isn't too bad, onto the story, this is what I wrote in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPrime226/pseuds/ArtemisPrime226
Summary: A cult for Eldritch Gods has appeared in South Park. It's up to Mysterion to try and put a stop to it, but what happens when a certain ginger is targeted as a sacrifice.This is for a request for a "targeted attack on sanity". This may be a bit off, but as I was thinking, this idea came to mind.





	The Dark Devourer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a few hours, hope there aren't too many mistakes. Please point them out if you find any. I'll fix them. Anyway, enjoy!

These are some of the rare occurrences that Mysterion hated having to go through. A group called the Assembly of Curses had recently caught his attention. They were practicing some kind of dark magic that requested sacrifices. Human sacrifices. People have been disappearing all over town, but even the police, had almost no leads. So it looked like it was up to him. He had some leads on where their headquarters might be from some of the cult's members he had managed to track down. Although having an uneventful evening and the sun would be rising in about two hours, South Park's hero decided that he should head home for the night.

Jumping from roof to roof, just wanting to curl up with his boyfriend for some hours before work, he made it home in record time. But, landing on top of their apartment, he heard something. Talking at the front lot. _'Strange,'_ Mysterion thought, _'no one is up at this time around here.'_

Walking over and peeking over the ledge he froze, eyes widening. Two people wearing red robes he has seen before, some of the cult's members cloaks. The two members seemed to be dragging someone who was struggling towards a black Sedan with no plate. Squinting to get a better look, he sees the familiar green trapper hat upon a certain redhead.

It was Kyle. They had Kyle. Without thinking, Mysterion runs to the fire escape and scales down it like a madman on a mission, which wouldn't be that far off. Hitting the ground roughly, he sprinted towards the three, seeing Kyle struggle even more clearly against some restraints as well as the two men. How they still had a grip on him was a mystery to him. When in hearing distance, he could make out that the two cultists were getting angry with his struggling boyfriend. They were opening the trunk now, causing Mysterion to throw caution to the wind.

"LET HIM GO," Mysterion roared deeply, catching all of them off guard, even Kyle, whose head shot up at the familiar low rumbling voice.

"Shit, it's the vigilante," the extremely tall and buff man on the right muttered to the other.

"We have to go now, hold him off," the slimmer one on the left commanded.

The man nodded before letting go of Kyle and stalking towards the swiftly approaching vigilante. Meeting in the middle, the six-foot vigilante had to look up to meet the cultist's eyes under his hood. Not wasting time, Mysterion started the fight with a strong right hook to the other man's jaw, snapping the man's head to his right, but not phasing him. Snapping his head back, he punches Mysterion in the side of the head incredibly hard, knocking the caped hero down painfully. In his dazed state, the men managed to get Kyle in and start the car, beginning to drive off.

Shakily getting up, Mysterion shakes his head, glaring at the retreating car, and starts sprinting after it at full speed.

After almost ten minutes the car finally stops in front of the community center. Mysterion stands in the shadows of the side of the building, catching his breath from the run there. He waited till they entered the building, waiting a moment before rounding the corner and catching the door before it shut completely. Peeking inside, he watches them drag Kyle into the back of the room, moving a rug and opening a hatch, dragging Kyle down into the unknown space. Once the hatch closed, Mysterion moved, creeping to the secret entrance, pulling out his Glock 19 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol. He disliked using it, only pulling it out in dire situations such as these. Taking a breath and steeling himself for what he might face, he slowly opened the hatch, stepping into the darkness and closing the opening silently.

Looking back down the dark staircase, Mysterion sees light at the bottom. He creeps down the cement stairs until he reaches the bottom and peeks around the corner, only to feel his stomach churn at the sight before him.

Kyle, without a shirt, tied down in the center of some kind of bloodied satanic circle surrounded by lit candles and people in the same cloaks from before. The people chanting some strange language that makes Mysterion's head throb with pain, whispers in his ears. He shakes his head, but it doesn't help. Whatever this was, he had to stop it. Now.

Just as a cult member was reaching towards a shaking and pale Kyle, Mysterion rises out of the shadows as if he himself was once one with them. He raises his Glock 19, he aims for the arm of the cult member with the knife and fires, hitting his target. The reverberating bang startled everyone, causing them to scatter and gather at the other end of the room. They all face the masked intruder and quake in fear as they look at him. He steps forward towards Kyle. "I'm taking him and you are all going to jail you fuckers," he growls.

"No, you can't enter the circle, not when we finished the-" Mysterion aims his gun at the woman speaking.

"Shut up," he snaps in ferocity.

Keeping his gun and eyes on the group he walks forward and kneels down next to his beloved boyfriend. Tearing his eyes from the group in the corner, he looks over Kyle, freezing when he spots three smooth cuts on both of his bound wrists. He reaches with his other hand, gently running his gloved hand over the wounds, too invested in them to notice the black circle begin to glow red. The pounding in his head intensified, the whispers becoming more disturbing and louder.

**_"They hurt Kyle."_ **

**_"They were going to kill him."_ **

**_"They were going to sacrifice him to the Eldritch Gods."_ **

**_"Mangle him."_ **

**_"Tortured him."_ **

**_"Damn him to eternal suffering."_ **

"Kenny?" Kyle's voice doesn't reach him.

Some kind of mist started seeping from the circle and symbols. Oozing and surrounding Mysterion. Looking back up to Kenny, Kyle froze. Kenny's eyes, they were white. Glowing white. No irises. The only thing cutting through the mist that now engulfed his entire being.

"K-Kenny?" Kyle whispered again.

The only response was a whisper, he isn't able to catch. The mist rises, two white specks of glowing eyes snap to the cowering group in the corner. One of them shouts out, "It's Ialdagorth, The Dark Devourer!" They start to cry, shouting, begging for their lives, but the darkness did not listen. Tendrils of darkness snapped out, touching the foreheads of all the cultists then withdraw. All of the members start screaming, seizing, and crying out in agony. Eventually, they all collapse, unable to handle whatever the shadow had done to them.

Suddenly, Kyle's restraints dissipate into nothing. He gets to his feet unsteadily, blood loss causing black spots to appear in his vision. Closing his eyes and taking a shaking breath, he calls out to his lover one more time, "Kenny?"

And just like that, in the blink of an eye, the mist seems to slip under Mysterion's cape and disappear, as if it was never there, to begin with. Kenny then collapses to his knees, shaking like a leaf in a violent wind. A moment passes before Kyle is able to move forward to the crying Kenny, dropping down in front of him and pulling him into a hug. Kenny hesitates before hugging back.

A solid minute passes before Kenny speaks, "W-what am I?" He shakily asks in his normal voice.

"I," Kyle tries to think of an answer, but doesn't really have one, "I don't know Kenny. But, you know what I do know?"

Kenny looks up to meet Kyle's greenish-brown eyes, "You're still the same Kenny McCormick I fell in love with," he nuzzles into Kenny's Mysterion hood.

Kenny considers this and nods to himself, but Kyle speaks up, "I'll help you figure this out, Kenny. I promise."

Feeling tears start pouring down over his mask again, Kenny rests against Kyle's lean chest, "Thank you, Kyle."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride, maybe? Hopefully?


End file.
